July 24, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:04 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:04 Dragonian King hi lily check out sillys zexal wiki :D 6:06 Flower1470 Whoa that's awesome 6:07 Dragonian King :D want to know where i got that artwork 6:08 Flower1470 sure Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:08 Flower1470 Sup Pep Peep* 6:09 Dragonian King sup peep i got it on yugioh.com peep check out sillys zexal wiki :D 6:10 Loving77 Looks cool 6:11 Dragonian King ty lily i need more pictures for sillys zexal wiki 6:15 Flower1470 tell me what you need and I'll get it 6:16 Dragonian King ok Orbital in basic form or whatever you wanna call it an updated picture for cashew, because it's kind of low q. and an updated one for lunch tray where you can see who he is :P also i'll need pictures from the original series soon, but no rush 6:19 Flower1470 Orbital, Takashi, and III for Zexal okay Idk who to get you pictures for so whenever you make a list I'll do it 6:22 Dragonian King here's a simple list Yami Yugi Yugi BROOKLYN RAAAGE Joey Tea Tristan Kaiba Mokuba Marik Bakura Yami Bakura Pegasus Noah This Guy ^ those guys are pretty much 100% confirmed oh yeah and the big five will be in it too oh and melvin 6:27 Flower1470 For the big five: duel monster form or human form or both? 6:30 Dragonian King human 6:30 Flower1470 ok Still want them goofy? 6:32 Dragonian King umm sure make kaiba cool though :P along with yami everyone else can be really strange 6:33 Flower1470 Joey is always strange 6:34 Dragonian King (rofl) 6:38 Flower1470 Anyway yeah I'll work on these 6:38 Dragonian King ty guess what 6:39 Flower1470 what 6:39 Dragonian King i finished Part II of rise of the berries want me to post? 6:40 Flower1470 If you want 6:42 Dragonian King would you guys read it 6:42 Flower1470 yes 6:45 Dragonian King okay i posted it 6:52 Flower1470 i never read the first part oops I'll read both sometime tonight 6:56 Dragonian King yeah because it wasn't finished when i posted it :P 7:37 Flower1470 was the beginning a catchphaseshipping kit? XD catchphraseshipping* "Suspicious Dude Wearing Hoodie" its gotta be Vector "The Berry Activator Thing 3000 flashes red and stuff like that. Giraffe Garage: MY EYES! Giraffe Garage faints. Dummy: You're dumb. Bizarre: Coming from someone named Dummy... err..." lol 7:40 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:40 Dragonian King bye peep no it wasn't a catchphrase shipping bit lol ...i think thats flipxcashew right 7:40 Flower1470 Yes "Ash the Fatty comes in and eats Chicken Wing. " WHAT WHAT WHAT Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:41 Dragonian King lol 7:41 Flower1470 ooo 7:41 Dragonian King and the suspicious dude isn't vector 7:41 Flower1470 "Nosedive Kite Dude nosedives into Skhool." why yeah i figured that out 7:42 Dragonian King actually "Suspicious Dude Wearing Hoodie" is going to be a recurring "character" except it's ALWAYS a character whose identity is supposed to be a seekrit 7:42 Flower1470 oh "BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Silly: WHALE?!?! Whale and the rest of the Berries show up, knocking a set of Glitchy Goon videos over which land on Whale's head." PLOT TWIST 7:43 Dragonian King deh deh deh lol 7:44 Flower1470 "Whale: ........................AAAAAAANYWAY, Bizarre, play the music please." I keep reading his lines in his dub voice and it's hysterical 7:44 Dragonian King lol 7:44 Flower1470 "Whale: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" SERIOUSLY 7:45 Dragonian King YES 7:46 Flower1470 "The Berries start throwing toilet paper all over. Chris: You call this a takeover? Whale: Yes :D " i can imagine Shark with that face of my goodness oh* 7:47 Dragonian King lol 7:47 Flower1470 "Ugly Hair Man: Pssst! Silly: what" just 'what' lol "Lily: Who do you think you are, the main character? Ugly Hair Man: Actually, I am." yeah but i'm one too 7:48 Dragonian King lol 7:48 Flower1470 "Awkward Iceman: Help, I'm tangled in the toilet paper!!! Ugly Hair Man: ..." this is cute :P 7:48 Dragonian King so i guess you like it so far? :P 7:49 Flower1470 Yes who is "Million Years Old"? Is that Yuma' grandma? Yuma's* Or Roku "Whale: ...I didn't think of that. CURSES FOILED AGAIN" was that reference really necessary nooooooo you lost "Penny: EEP A MUMMY! Silly: It's just me." :Rofl: 7:52 Dragonian King Million Years Old is Roku (sorry for delayed response) thats why he has the pickle all the time 7:53 Flower1470 that makes sense the cold shoulder ...hahaha 7:54 Dragonian King :P 7:54 Flower1470 "Awkward Iceman: Why do I hang out with this guy?" BC YOUR PART OF HIM, DUMBO 7:55 Dragonian King :P 7:56 Flower1470 woo okay finished part 1 7:57 Dragonian King yay i actually have a lot of part 3 done but not enough to call it a whole part 8:11 Flower1470 "Whale: OW! Stupid Glitchy Goon! That movie was garbage, I can't believe they made it a franchise." i love our inside jokes "Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: OH MY CHAIRMAN" PFFT "Grapey Hair: It's spaghetti. I could smell it from ten thousand miles away because dad cooks it so much." Poor Hart now im all caught up yaaaaaaay 8:18 Dragonian King yay Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:55 Flower1470 Hey Chris 8:56 Chrisgaff Hey guys 8:58 Dragonian King hi chris wb 9:15 Chrisgaff Ty 9:15 Dragonian King hey look a guy found the sillys zexal wiki http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/Spoofer's_Revenge#comm-2328 9:16 Flower1470 LOL WOW 9:16 Chrisgaff That's certainly something :P 9:17 Dragonian King well peep has it listed on her favorite wikis so yeah lol 9:17 Flower1470 You're gathering a following XD 9:18 Dragonian King lol maybe i should put the stories on the wiki :P i was thinking "well no because then he'd know about TAWW" but duh it has an article 9:18 Flower1470 I wondered why you never did that??? 9:19 Dragonian King why i never put the stories on the wiki? 9:19 Flower1470 If he knows about here so what. Maybe he (or she) is a really cool person Yes 9:20 Dragonian King to be honest, i really don't know 9:20 Flower1470 He's a fan of yugioh and pokemon and other video games 9:20 Dragonian King i'll put Week o' Whale-Taco Tragedy up on the SZW and direct him to them http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/Silly's_Zexal_Wiki:Stories how does this look 9:27 Flower1470 perfect 9:30 Dragonian King lily help 9:33 Flower1470 what? 9:34 Dragonian King face up face down wont get out of my head 9:34 Flower1470 lol Go listen to Counting Stars 9:35 Dragonian King ooo good idea yay they're all on the wiki i gtg, bye guys i hope the dude likes the stories 9:53 Chrisgaff Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014